


从死亡到清晨

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: ※ CP：superbat kontim jaydick  jondami/damijon+chrisdami  终极人/夜枭※ 中世纪AU（基本是冰与火之歌AU）ABO设定，人物设定未来会放，人物包含且不仅限于主世界蝙蝠与超人一家、地球三终极人夜枭、各个反派……





	1. Chapter 1

Jon挺直了腰，睁大眼睛看那些富丽堂皇的马车一辆一辆地驶来。他看见骑在马上的侍从都能穿着天鹅绒的内衬，侍女们的盘发和首饰的样式都是北方没有的。他感觉到Clark捏紧了他的手，紧张地盯着这一辆一辆笨重庞大的马车托着金银、武器和粮食运进孤独堡的后院里。

“Clark只是紧张了，据说这位Wayne是位娇贵的大小姐。”Chris站在他身旁，打趣地低声说道。这位从氪石岛来义兄经过6年已经成为Jon最好的朋友，是对Jon来说比他的那位哥哥更亲密的存在。

Jon笑了一下，但内心完全高兴不起来。母亲的亡故才短短两年，他的叔叔Kal Kent就亟不可待地把他们家族和Wayne家联系在一起，下旨要求Clark迎娶哥谭的二少爷Bruce Wayne。Jonathan Kent是孤独堡领主的长子，自然是从小明白这种政治婚姻的必要性。然而，他也免不了从下人的闲言碎语中得知Bruce Wayne是个生性放荡的公子哥，收养了平民出身的Tim Drake，而且年轻的时候还生下了不知道另一个父亲是谁的Damian Wayne。

想到这里，Jon极其怀疑自己能不能和未来的兄弟相处得好。再加上凛冬将至，在南方郡领长大的Wayne能习惯孤独堡的生活吗？

 

“Chris、Jon，Conner去哪里了？”Clark突然急切地询问，Jon这才意识到四周望了望都没有Conner的身影。

“天哪——我之前忙在Jon身边，我还以为他和Kara在一起——”Chris也慌张地瞧着四周，低声喊来仆役让他去找Conner。

“嘿，我可不会管那个小混混！”Kara手一插，一副盛气凌人的样子恼火地说。她的金发在白雪下闪闪发光，但她的脾气也不怎么好惹。这位Clark的亲妹妹与他年岁差的太大，导致当年老Kent太宠坏了她，以至于现在整个孤独堡都没人敢惹Kara。

Clark叹了口气，麻烦事情一件接着一件，这样下去不是让Wayne家笑话。他好不容易将让Lois接受了他带回来的私生子，还给了他自己的姓氏。可没想到这小子没长大几岁就迎来了叛逆期，到现在Conner早已成为极冬地最有名妓院的常客，天天饮酒作乐整日夜不归宿。唯一庆幸的只有他没也搞出个私生子了，Clark头疼地想，这次他要好好教训Conner了。

 

这时候，一只高大的黑色骏马精神抖擞地踏进门口，上面的骑士全身穿着淡蓝色的盔甲，胸前、手腕和腿部都有黑色的纹饰点缀。当他停住马匹，缓缓摘下头盔，迷人的微笑立即征服了在场所有的女性——他有着无与伦比的英俊脸庞，黑色的短发精心打理过，而他的蓝色双眼似乎有魔力一般吸引着其他人的目光，连Kara都忍不住心跳加速了。

他低声和旁边的老管家交谈着，但时不时往Clark这边投来目光。Jon好奇地盯着他，Chris低声在他耳边说：“那位是Dick Grayson，Bruce Wayne的‘夜翼骑士’。”

“他看起来真是帅气。”Jon目不转睛地盯着他。

“是的，我在比武大会上也见过他一次，他的本领也十分高超！”

Jon点了点头，吃惊地看着那马车上运载的货物已经从奇珍异宝变成了珍奇异兽，一只巨大的黑牛在马车上喘着粗气，看起来并不怎么适应这里寒冷的天气。

随后的一辆马车上Dick扶下一位年轻人。他和Chris差不多大，但更加瘦弱。他同样也是黑发蓝眼，但比Dick看起来更谦逊更有气质，手上还拿着一本厚厚的书。Chris闻不出他是什么性别，或许他还未曾分化。但他看起来和Dick很亲密，并不像是某个仆役，穿着的也是金丝缝制而成的袍子。

“那位是Tim Drake Wayne，Bruce Wayne的养子。”Clark看出了两个儿子的疑惑，“我曾经在王都见过一次，是一位很聪明的孩子。相信你可以和他成为好朋友的，Chris。”

Chris点了点头，那架最大、最豪华的马车终于到了：足足有四匹马牵着，和他们的战车差不多高，黑漆浇筑的车身上还画着金色的蝙蝠纹路——那是韦恩家的家徽。当门打开，一个小孩子抱着一条大黑狗从车上跳下来——又是一个黑发蓝眼的孩子。他并没有穿着贵族的袍子而穿着类似猎人的窄脚裤，披着黑色的斗篷板着脸活动着胳膊。他的身后，一个男人在Dick的搀扶下下了马车。他的气质和傲慢很快告诉Clark，这就是他的Omega，Bruce Wayne了。

Jon凝神细看，那个孩子简直不用提醒就知道是Damian Wayne，他简直是和Bruce Wayne一个模子里刻出来。Damian Wayne大概是13岁，但等他们都走进Jon发觉Damian足足比他矮了半个头。这下Jon内心有了一种小胜一筹的感觉。

Damian眯起眼睛，冷冰冰地盯着Jon——他内心的喜悦感慢慢消失了，取而代之的是脊背发凉的感觉。这是一种小动物被捕猎者盯上的危机感——Jon慢慢深呼吸了一口气，换上自己最真诚的Kent牌狗狗眼，伸出手：“你好，我是Jonathan Kent。”

Damian皱了皱眉头，低声说了句“TT”，冷哼了一声握住了他的手：“我是Damian Wayne。”

这下子紧张尴尬的气氛总算是消失了，两家的孩子也开始互相介绍起来。原来Dick Grayson不仅是Bruce的骑士，也是Bruce的第一任养子，对他来说Tim和Damian就像是他的弟弟一样。Tim看起来像是一个好孩子，懂事乖巧，与Damian截然不同。而Bruce Wayne却没有想象中的轻浮，反而像一个真正的高岭之花沉默寡言。

Clark招呼下人带Bruce等人前去休息，脑海里想起Kal Kent对这一婚事的坚持，就不禁忧心忡忡——这件事情恐怕并不是Kal的意思，更可能是他的首相、Bruce的亲哥哥Thomas Wayne Jr.的意思。他了解他那位暴戾鲁莽的哥哥绝不理会这些事情，但Thomas诡计多端，Bruce更可能是Wayne家用来控制他们的棋子，也可能是一个人质。疯王逝去短短六年，而夏日已逝，凛冬将至——他必须要保护好他的家人们，保护好Conner、Chris、Kara和Jon。

——

Tim抱着他的魔法书在小巷子里晃悠，孤独堡太小太危险，他的藏书会被某个仆役发现的。然而现在，他在极冬地的某个小巷里迷了路，他不得以抱着他的书在贫民窟、杂货铺和行脚商人的宿舍里穿梭。

在这个魔法视为邪术的年代，他曾经因为自身的能力失去了父母。现在，他可不想因为自己的失误让Wayne家族承受灭顶之灾。因此Tim小心翼翼地挑选着地方，只要有合适的地方，他留下法术没人能发现他的书。

Tim看中了一个阁楼，破败、陈旧，以前的主人很明显很久没有回来了；而抛弃它的理由是它也是一个古董，修复需要高价但没人会想把它拆除。再加上它闹鬼的传说，让周围居民都不敢靠近。他小心翼翼从阳台翻进二楼，但走进书房的时候他还是低估了这里的衰败程度——脆弱的木质楼板居然应声断裂，他和他的书下一秒就掉了下去。他咬着牙隐忍着即将到来的疼痛，但耳边还是传来了一声刺耳的尖叫——紧接着，在一切平息下来之后，他摸到的并不是冷冰冰的地板——

“唔，好痛……小鬼，你能别乱摸吗？砸死我了……”

Tim定睛一看，自己砸在一个全裸的青年身上。他一瞬间满脸通红，更不要说自己的手正放在他结实的胸肌上。

“啊——啊！不……不好意思……”

“你快滚下来，小鬼！我的女伴都被你吓跑了——哎……”

Tim战战兢兢地站起来，悄悄弯下来一本一本捡起自己的魔法书。被砸中的青年似乎恍惚着还没缓过神来，揉着头发坐在倒塌的床中间，望了望四周抓起自己的裤子。他竖着南方才有的新潮发式，把一边留长另一边剃短，还像女人那样烫过。

Tim拿着书想悄悄溜走，没想到身后的青年突然开口了——  
“这么就想走吗？小鬼——”

“我——”Tim转过身没想到被他逼到墙角，年仅15岁的Tim面对这个青年明显是气势不足，更不要说他显而易见的那股痞痞的样子了。他挨得很近，赤裸的上半身身材非常好，一股浓烈的麦芽酒的味道弥漫出来。Tim意识到那是信息素，Alpha的信息素。他从上个月就能逐渐闻到Dick和Bruce的信息素，这说明他不是一个Alpha就是一个Omega。

但远没有这次的这么强烈。Tim忍不住放松了警惕，但手上已经摸到了腰上的小刀。Alpha没发现他的小动作，只是笑了起来，捻起Tim的斗篷：“Wayne家族的族徽，你这个小鬼不简单嘛……”

Tim没料到他能认得Wayne家族的族徽，这可是平民做不到的事情。接着他继续说：“看你的年纪也15、16岁，快分化了……但你还是太大了，所以你不是Damian Wayne。”

“Conner Kent。”Tim开口，Conner话语戛然而止，“你就是Kent家的私生子。”

“而你就是Wayne家族的养子，那个平民出身的小鬼吗？”

——

Jason抵达极冬地的时候只比Bruce的车队晚一点，北方天黑得更快，此时天已经完全黑了。他拿着令牌，却不想惊动了Kent，便从小门进去。他卸了头盔，身披红甲，一身戎装孔武有力。此时他急着找人，身旁的婢女却总围在她身边调笑打趣。

北方的女人怎么都如此狂野。Jason被婢女围得团团转，无法脱身。好在这时，背后总算响起一个熟悉的声音——  
“各位各位，看在我的面子上就放过他吧——他是我朋友。”

Jason被那只手牵着，款款而行。等进了门，他忍不住紧紧抱住那个人。

“噢，我的小翅膀——”Dick低声细语，放任Jason把头搭在他的肩上，“你怎么来了……你不是在王都吗？”

“我听说老头子要嫁给孤独堡的领主，我想你也一定跟来了。”Jason咬住他的脖颈。现在Dick只穿着一件普通的棉布衣服，但北方天气寒冷还裹着一件皮袄。Jason还穿着铠甲，精钢的材质咯得Dick生疼。他想张口说让Jason缓缓，却被Jason吻得透不过气。Jason、噢他的Jason、他的小翅膀，Dick转身环过Jason的脖子，加深了这个吻。他脑海里那个可爱的小弟，缠着他身边拉着他一起偷偷溜出城堡。Jason一边吻着他，拍了一把他的屁股。Dick尖叫了一声，Jason立即露出一个醉醺醺的笑容，把他的柔软的大腿抬起来扛在自己的胳膊上，掰开他那引以为傲的饱满的臀肉。

“小翅膀……太……太快了。”  
即使换上哀求的语气，Jason也不肯放过许久未见的恋人。虽然Dick只能闻到Jason身上汗津津的味道，但他明白房内的信息素涨到顶点，Jason厚重的火药味信息素溢满了整个房间。Dick的衣裤已经褪了一半，Jason的盔甲也卸了七七八八。Dick瞥了眼Jason锁上的房门，但仍然不太放心他的小翅膀粗犷狂野的气息吸引来好事的侍女。这段Alpha和Beta的恋爱自然不会受到主教和王族的祝福，因此他需要做点什么来消耗Jason的信息素好掩盖这份地下恋情——等Jason刚剃掉腿甲准备扔下胸甲，Dick便解开他的裤子跪在他的身前——Jason身子一僵，深吸了一口气看着Dick用他风情万种的眼睛盯着他，吞下他的肉棒。他的大哥拥有全世界最灵巧的舌头，在15岁便会用舌头打樱桃结引得幼弟一阵脸红——而现在，Dick悉心地照顾着他的庞然大物，舌尖卷曲着游走在青筋环绕的柱身上，再熟练地舔到底。他还记得他们俩第一次的时候他自己也对小翅膀弹出的巨物大吃一惊，但聪明的自己适应了它——无论是前面还是后面。

Jason无法抵抗Dick美丽的双眸在这种时候，眨着眼睛、盯着他，这让他疯狂。他看见Dick的睫毛被他自己的汗水沾湿，蓝色的双眼染上情欲的色彩。他摁住Beta的后后脑勺，胯下挺动起来。Dick眼神迷离，在这种时刻他只能尽量放松自己口腔的肌肉，任由小翅膀操的更深。他的小翅膀，Dick堕入浓烈的Alpha的气息包围之中。

就在这时，Jason突然停下了动作，沉醉在其中的Dick也突然瞪大了眼睛。一声清脆的、利落的门锁被打开的声音响起，然而Jason的肉棒还深深插在Dick的喉咙里。随着木门被缓缓推开，Jason惊慌失措地转过头，精液毫无防备地浇灌在Dick的脸上……

“Jason，Dick。”  
一身黑衣的Bruce毫无新娘的装扮，只是冷淡地扫了两个孩子一眼，也不顾及二儿子光着屁股，屌还挂在大儿子嘴里……

 

“操！老头子！”  
Jason急红了眼，扯下被子把半裸的Dick罩起来，也不顾自己屁股还光着引得Bruce皱了眉头。Dick目瞪口呆得还没反应过来，只是下意识擦了擦嘴角的精液。

“先把裤子穿上。”Bruce叹了口气，锁了门坐在一旁看着两个儿子总算回了神，匆匆忙忙地穿上衣服。Dick还想小声叮嘱Jason，但Jason脸早已黑了一半，且不说自己与养父隔阂已久，做爱被打断就已让他恼火不已。

“小翅膀，Bruce怎么会不知道……”

“那他来干嘛？把我们交给大主教绑起来烧死吗？”Jason咬牙切齿，也不顾Bruce一脸淡然地坐在身后。Dick瞅了瞅Jason又看了看Bruce，万般无奈地帮着Jason把他的裤绳系好，心里哀叹又要和小Jason晚几天见面了。

“我没想到你们在……”

“放屁！”Dick赶快拉住Jason，“你自己怎么可能闻不到？”

“所以，你如此明目张胆地来孤独堡，信息素快要溢满整座城堡了。”Bruce气定神闲，“你是想看Dick吊在绞刑架上了吧，Jason。”

Jason一时间哑口无言，但还是愤愤地瞪着Bruce。

见着两个儿子狼狈的样子，Bruce也只能庆幸今天是自己发现了他们，更庆幸Damian一反常态地没黏着他，要不然让他撞见Dick这副模样还不得幻想破灭——  
“我想你不单单是为了和Dick幽会来的孤独堡吧？”

“当然不是！”Jason弯下腰翻找自己的铠甲，最后翻出一封信来——“给你。”

Bruce打开那张薄薄的纸，是Thomas的信。

 

——

“居然亲自派一个御林铁卫来送信？”Dick一边看着Jason收拾床铺一边说着，“Thomas是疯了吗？他……是不是派你有别的事情？不会是他们发现了我们，想来测试吧？”

“他派我是别的用意。”从古至今，Alpha和Omega仍然被视为神圣的结合，Beta只能相互之间通婚，因此两人的恋情一直小心翼翼。然而，Jason和Dick深知Thomas和Bruce的智慧不相上下，发现他们的秘密也只是迟早的事情。Bruce会为他们遮掩，但残酷无情的Thomas就不一定了。

“那你一定答应了他什么事情。”Dick把Jason拉过来望着他的眼睛，这种时刻Jason就无法反抗了——他无法对Dick说谎。

“他在测试我，想拉拢我。”

“可笑，即使你和Bruce有矛盾，但你不可能会背叛他——等等，小翅膀，你不会真的想……”

“Dick，我们不可能瞒过世人一辈子的。”Jason放下手中的佩剑，“他没有后代，如果他收养了我——那我就是未来的哥谭城城主，蝙蝠领主……而你可以名正言顺地和我在一起……”

“所以你就甘心当Thomas的走狗？你我都知道他是怎么样的人！”

“Bruce也当够他的圣人了！”昔日他被小丑公爵关起来毒打，差点丢了性命的时候Bruce没有来救他，还没有杀了小丑这件事对于Jason仍然历历在目。但Dick是Bruce最疼爱的养子，与他最亲密的人之一，Jason的语气又软下来：“我没有答应他，Dick……我只是……顺势行事，你明白Thomas是有多忌惮Bruce，我可以……深入敌营。”

Dick是不愿意让Jason搅入这趟浑水的，Thomas阴险、不择手段，更可怕的是他深不可测的内心。现在国王Kal已经对他言听计从，举国上下估计只有他的亲弟弟Bruce可以与之抗衡，然而讽刺的是——Bruce是个被迫嫁给Kal表弟的Omega……

“那你要小心。”Dick叹了口气，自知无法劝阻这个弟弟。他双手环住他的脖子：“你在王都有什么事情，就来找我和小红鸟。”

“不如我们现在先珍惜一下时间？”Jason露出一个坏笑，想操坏他怀中的恋人，把他摁在身下，捅开他紧闭的小穴，在他身体里成结，让他趴在身下哀求着只为能射出来，让他引以为傲的伶牙俐齿只能喊着自己的名字，让他一个星期都别扭地走路受侍女的嗤笑……

 

——

“出来吧。”Damian迎风而立，双手叉腰。Titus早已经跑得没影，但他相信他心爱的宠物很快就会给他带来不错的战利品。

话音刚落，一身戎装的Chris Zod就出现在Damian的身后。他背弓佩剑，但脸上仍然是笑盈盈的样子：“Damian，你不应该独自来后山。现在天气渐冷，只怕野兽毒蛇会纷至沓来。”

“哼，不过北国冰原，又有什么猛兽？”Damian轻蔑一笑，拔出佩剑树丛便被齐刷刷斩断一半，“我八岁斗熊，十岁我父亲的骑士对我也落於下风——就你们这蛮荒之地，又能奈我如何？”

“噢，那Dick Grayson呢？”Chris笑了笑，绕到Damian身边。Damian瞬间黑了脸，冷冰冰地看着Chris：“Grayson？他还有几分本事。”

Chris打量了一番Damian，他眉眼果然有父亲的模样，但看起来更精致——Bruce虽是个Omega，但面容英气，身材也不如一般Omega那样娇弱，反而是孔武有力。而Damian虽然年纪轻轻但也身材矫健，也盛气凌人。想必他母亲一定是个美人，Chris不禁思索着Damian未来不论是个Omega还是Alpha，都会是个他不敢轻视的人。

“看够了没有。”Damian冷言冷语地说道，Chris却全然不顾他的嘲讽只是微笑着，也缓缓拔出了剑。

“那么——Wayne家的公子，是否可接受我的挑战？”


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce在城堡里匆匆而行，Alfred告诉他Damian又失踪了。他在兽笼里找不到Damian和Titus，就不知道自己的小儿子又会闹出什么纷争了。

 

他试图找到瞭望塔的方向，但这里的侍女们对他陌生又畏惧，更多的是私下偷偷耻笑这个带着私生子来的夫人。也只有Martha，Clark领主的乳母对他毫无成见，Bruce也对这个名同他母亲的老妇人充满了好感。

 

“Bruce——？你怎么在这？”Clark捧着一卷文书突然出现在他的身后，惊讶地看着还未成婚的Omega在夜里只披着一件薄衣，在城堡里行色匆匆。

 

“Damian不见了——那孩子尚且年轻气盛，我担心他……”Clark忧心忡忡地盯着Bruce，将披着的绒皮披风接下来披在他的身上：“放心，Bruce。刚才Chris告诉我说，看见Damian带着他的狗一起去了后山。他便跟去了，我想应该不会有问题。”

 

Bruce松了口气，身上的披风也带着Alpha的气息和体温安抚了他。然而他仍然心有不安——刚刚Jason送来的密信里Thomas也只是叮嘱了几句，全是无关痛痒的话。但Thomas却是Bruce唯一一个无法看透的人，他之前强行让自己嫁到孤独堡，只能说有些什么事情必须支开他。

 

每每想到这里，就忍不住头疼。Clark以为Bruce受了风寒，领着他回到了房间。Bruce低头再看了一遍那张密信，瞥见Clark在自己点柴生火。

 

 

“我以为会有下人做这些事情。”Bruce看着Clark轻车熟路的动作，倒是吃了一惊。

 

“噢，这里地广人稀，城堡仆役不多，我自己生火也无妨的。”Clark回头露出一个微笑，让Bruce失了神。现在看Clark相貌的确英俊，气质也与他表哥Kal不同，更加亲切和蔼。他正值壮年，体格健壮，举手投足都英明神武，也是个十分出众的Alpha。

 

想到这个人即将成为自己的丈夫，Bruce也迟疑了片刻，他们之前从未见过面，更没有好好交谈过。说起来这也是两人第一次独处，Bruce心想。现在屋子里变得暖烘烘的，Alpha也卸了棉袄，坐在一旁。

 

Clark眨了眨眼睛，心不在焉地展开牛皮卷，但一个字都没看进去。他偷瞄了一眼坐在床边的Omega——Bruce一直清点着自己带来的礼品目录，婚礼的一些事情也需要他操持。从见面为止，Bruce基本没有笑过，Clark怀疑这是Wayne家族的天性。除了他们的大哥Dick，Damian和Tim也都冷冰冰的。但Clark并不讨厌这些，相反，他从小看惯了那些阿谀谄媚的大臣反而对他们心生好感。

 

他也觉得Bruce很英俊——从小生长在冰雪之中的他并不喜欢王都那些娇媚小巧的Omega，当年他对Lois心动，也是从Lois手持火枪上山猎熊的那一幕开始的。在进了城堡之后，冰雪覆盖的天气里Bruce也没有怨言，除了一个老管家外并未带来什么仆役。当Martha询问他礼品明细时，Bruce也是对任何细节都一清二楚。如此说来，Bruce并不像他人想象中是个娇贵放荡之人。

 

“你想看宴请宾客的名单吗？”Clark这才意识到自己的目光几乎要把Omega灼伤，Bruce下意识地对上了他未婚夫的视线，那双清澈透明的蓝眼睛无辜地望着他。Bruce皱起眉头，撇过头打断了这一尴尬的对视，嘴里念叨着“快把名单给我”唤回了愣在原地的Clark。

 

 

Clark观察到Bruce一进入状态，就沉浸在文书和卷宗里喃喃自语了。他绕着床走了几圈，而Bruce依然面对着长长的宾客名单勾勾画画着，在名字后面用鹅毛笔细心地注明每个人的喜好和习惯，丝毫没有搭理自己未来丈夫的意思。借着壁炉的暖意，Clark的身体温热起来。他脱掉最后的上衣，露出健壮的上半身，倚在床幔旁边盯着Bruce。

 

古怪。这是他脑海里浮现出来的第一个念头。说来也奇怪，他在王都见过Bruce那个放荡不羁的Alpha哥哥无数次，但从来没见过他。Thomas Wayne Jr. 就是个不可思议的天才，他既能在哥谭安稳地当着城主，又能时不时来到王都协助Kal做决断，而且还能流连于各个名利场。相较之下，这个弟弟却从未出现在世人眼前，所有关于他的传闻都是坊间的道听途说，包括他曾经被一个女Alpha拐跑后未婚生子的丑闻。

 

然而，Clark的认知却在短短几分钟内被颠覆了。Bruce的才华和能力绝对不输给他的哥哥，沉稳戒备的外表却引起了Clark的兴趣。他曾经以为Bruce会像他的兄长一样矫揉造作，但现在看来他至少——一眼也没瞧过裸着半身的自己。

 

“Clark，”Bruce的声音适时响起，Clark眼睛一亮：“Bruce。”

 

Wayne家的二少爷明显愣了一愣，并没有流连于Clark完美的身材而是露出了一种“你是不是个傻子”的无奈表情：“我想七灯*也会派代表来，按理说这个扇区由新任的绿衣主教Hal Jordan负责。”

 

“可这是北境，我们信仰拉奥。”

 

“你的表兄拿下王都之后就改信了新神，”Bruce慢条斯理地说着，“这个理由并不充分。”

 

Clark张了张口，想说些什么却哽咽住了。他想信任Bruce，但他的第一反应是很难和一个哥谭人解释拉奥对于他们的意义——毕竟富庶的哥谭并不像是雪国这般条件恶劣。Bruce似乎丝毫没留意到他的尴尬：“总之你需要接待Hal Jordan，并不是说这意味着什么。”

 

“还有Hernan Zod……”

 

“Hernan？他怎么了吗？招待守夜人是孤独堡的传统，而且Chris很久没见到过他哥哥了……”

 

“来的人还有Jonathan Allen的堂弟Barry Allen，中心城的现任城主，而Hernan当年是杀了他堂兄的人。”

 

“那就……不要请Barry Allen了。”Clark瞥了一眼名单，“还有Oliver Queen，他的父母也是死于那场战争的吧。”

 

“不行，中心城有最肥沃的田地，等到冬天我们还要仰赖他们的粮食进口。”Bruce这才放下了名单，抬起头直视未婚夫的脸庞，“而Oliver Queen，他是我的朋友。”

 

花花公子是朋友？那种搞了女人能从河间地排到北境的？Clark深深呼了一口气，把心中的恼怒咽下去。他的礼仪不允许他对着一个Omega发火，但Bruce一开始给他的好印象现在荡然无存了——取而代之的是他最反感的那一套贵族的礼仪说教和政治游戏。他撸起自己的上衣胡乱地套在身上，从Bruce身边站起来走向门口又蓦然停下。Wayne家的二少爷冷静地看着Clark恼怒的样子，表情从未有半分波动。

 

“Bruce，”Clark伫立在门口，背对着他默默开口，“Hernan也是我的朋友。”

 

说罢他便甩门而去。

 

Bruce皱着眉头看着用力关上的房门，嘟囔了一句“真是小男孩”又继续看着自己手上的名册：“唔——Diana Prince……他居然和天堂岛的女王有交情？”

 

 

——

 

Clark实际上一离开房间就后悔了，身为北境之王他怎么能对Omega这么粗鲁呢？更何况，Bruce也只是一个初来乍到的贵公子而已，又多年在兄长的庇护下周旋于各个领地，自然是比他更懂政治手段。然而他依旧很生气，Bruce还未结婚便作为女主人一般决断让他感到心烦意乱，相较之下Lois是个更加温柔体贴的人。还有那个所谓的好友Queen，靠着河运赚了大笔金钱的星城领主，大陆上最出名的花花公子。他心里再度告诫自己不要将Bruce与逝去的亡妻作比较，也不要去胡思乱想Queen和Bruce的关系，但这时候他无法控制住自己的大脑胡思乱想的能力。

 

而才走了几步，他就看到Jonathan在漫无目的地转悠。这很奇怪，他一般都跟在他那个Chris哥哥的屁股后面的。

 

“Jon，”Clark喊住了神游的儿子，“你在干嘛呢？Chris呢？”

 

Jon一脸尴尬让Clark觉得大事不妙，而身后又传来Kara的叫喊：“不好啦……Clark，你快去城堡门口。”

 

 

Conner Kent，活到十八岁，没这么丢脸过。

 

他和那个小家伙Tim drake背对背被绑在一起，坐在一辆破马车上听着外面的赌场老板对着城堡大喊“还了钱才放了你家儿子”。周围的民众越来越多，所有男女老少都好奇地看着这个孤独堡最出名的私生子又干了什么惊天动地的蠢事。

 

而这一切真的不关他事！全是他背后绑着的这个喝醉酒就喋喋不休的小鸟的错——他拉着未来的继弟去喝酒，却没想到这个小雏儿从来都滴酒未沾，自己好不容易用激将法给他开了荤——结果就一发不可收拾了，他没想到Tim的酒品这么差，喝醉了之后变得又激动又兴致勃勃，拉着他要求继续去“体验大人世界”。Conner本来想带着他赌上几把然后找几个姑娘给他开个苞，没想到Tim在赌场就沉溺得一发不可收拾，眩晕着还牌技特别好但傲慢不已，最后一把被人出老千输了个精光。而且这只瘦弱的小鸟居然这种情况下还能一眼看穿对方撩起袖子就揍人，但自然是被人家联合赌场老板一起扣个“欠债不还”的名头，而且如果不是自己护着Tim早都被打得鼻青脸肿了。

 

Conner真想捂住自己的脸，然而手被捆住了。Tim还在醉醺醺地唱着奇怪的歌谣呢，而自己真的——真的觉得丢死人了。虽然Kent家族的人都皮糙肉厚战斗力非凡，但他一边护着醉倒的Tim一边面对着呼啦一下50几个壮汉围在跟前，自己又没带剑也没带枪，只好认怂了。他看到Clark震惊地张着嘴从城堡上面外衣都没穿就跑下来，心想自己这下免不了一顿揍了。

 

“天哪——Conner，这是怎么回事？Tim？”

 

“我……我可以解释……”Conner结结巴巴地说着，可也免不了一松绑Tim就整个人赖在自己的身上了：“Conner，你身上真好闻——”

 

 

“Tim！”Conner和Clark都冷吸一口气——他们死定了，完蛋了，因为Bruce Wayne也追出来了。他震惊地看着自己最乖最懂事的养子衣衫不整地挂在一个……一个一头卷毛的小混混身上，刚好这个混混和他的未婚夫有如出一辙的蓝眼睛。

 

同时，Bruce的手还紧紧牵着他突然冒出来的小儿子Damian Wayne。Clark瞥到那个躲在父亲身边的小男孩，发觉他居然挂了彩。Damian的额头有一条长长的伤口，半凝固的鲜血在黑发的掩盖下结块，看起来触目惊心。不仅如此，他手臂上和腿上都挂了彩，淤青和擦伤在他褐色的皮肤上也格外显眼。而在他背后，一身狼狈的Chris战战兢兢地跟在一旁，更不要提完全被吓坏了的Jon。

 

Clark对上Bruce的视线，现在这位冷冰冰的Omega眼里再也没有疏远和克制，只有来自父亲的怒火。

 

 

——

 

“如果你不能管好你的私生子和养子，就别把他们带到城堡里来！”

 

“……Bruce，我们能不能好好谈谈？我……我们先弄清楚发生了什么事……”

 

“噢睁大你的眼睛看看吧童子军，你还没明白发生了什么事情？”

 

“我想……我想Conner只是带弟弟去逛了逛，但你知道他那个性格，他的确不该带弟弟去酒馆和赌场的——还有Chris和Damian，我想只是小孩子的打架……还有Bruce，我有过妻子，也有儿子，所以我不是童子军。”

 

Dick惊魂未定地给自家小弟上着药，不用看都能听见隔壁房间里Bruce和Clark吵得不可开交。Jason对着刚刚醒酒的Tim冷嘲热讽，还坏笑着问他那个莫西干头少年有没有给他开个苞？让他的三弟也正式脱处。Tim的低气压让自己缩在毯子里滚成一个球不肯出来，而Damian则是依旧面无表情地让大哥帮他包扎伤口。隔壁在Clark那句“脱处宣言”之后沉寂了好久，Dick不用想都知道Bruce一定也是第一次遇上能把他气成这样的对手，巧舌如簧的Wayne公子也卡了壳。

 

 

“……听好了小农场主，你的私生子已经18岁了！我完全可以告他诱拐！”Bruce的怒吼又从隔壁传来，“还有那个Chris Zod……你们家族的人都离我儿子远一点！”

 

“Bruce，别生气了……你冷静一点，我们一起思考一下怎么解决孩子们的问题好吗？”

Dick惊讶世界上居然还有人面对恼火的Bruce也不退缩，更还有人能对Bruce说出“你应该冷静思考”这种话来。他不由得笑了出来，手上的动作也弄疼了Damian，而Jason看着他的笑容也说了一句“老头子这可遇上对手了”。

 

Dick也不奇怪，一向冷静聪明的Bruce面对家庭问题总是免不了傲娇又冲动，就比如和Jason多年前的隔阂到现在也没完全修复。现在又遇上一个其乐融融的Kent家族，也不知道Bruce打算如何处理这其中微妙的关系。

 

另一房间内，Bruce面对始终慢吞吞的Kent先生是又气又想笑，他如何挖苦讽刺这个傻大个，Clark始终是没察觉又不在乎的样子。最终Bruce总算控制住了音量，疲惫地坐在床上生着闷气。Clark一副手足无措的样子，端着一杯热茶不知道是说什么好。

 

“Clark，你要知道问题的所在。”Bruce冷静下来想了想，“你不仅仅是对家人太宽容，你对你的人民也太宽容。你是一个领主，是北境之王。你怎么可以一点威严都没有容忍一个赌场老板站在你的门前叫卖你的儿子？”

 

Clark眨了眨眼睛，依然捧着那杯热茶一声不吭。Bruce疑惑地歪着头皱起眉头，只看见Clark端起那杯茶递到Bruce手上：“你刚才没穿什么衣服就出去，受凉了吧，喝点茶。”

 

Bruce半天没反应过来，疑惑地看了看他，又看了看茶杯，最终接了过来：“不要用对付Omega那一套对付我。”

 

“我……我没有，”Clark吞吞吐吐地说，“其实，那个赌场老板是我派去的，Conner出去鬼混不是一两天了，我就是想借这个机会给他个教训，没想到牵扯上了Tim……”

 

“得不偿失，就算是私生子也代表你。”Bruce抿了一小口。

 

“我知道，”Clark没有移开注视着Bruce的目光，“但因为这个机会，我觉得你真的很棒，你真的关心你的家人。”他把自己的手放在Bruce的膝盖上，Bruce没有拒绝。

 

“那Chris和Damian怎么解释？为什么只有Damian带着一身伤？”

 

“这个……北境人的确皮糙肉厚，小孩子打架就免不了……”

 

Clark看着Bruce的脸色一瞬间黑下去，两分钟后北境之王被赶出了自己的卧室。


End file.
